Only Hope
by 6934soraoi
Summary: Aku hanya memiliki satu harapan yang kuinginkan untuk terkabul. Aku ingin bisa hidup bersamamu sampai maut memisahkan kita. Tapi, aku tahu itu mustahil. Karena aku selalu menunggumu. Hanya itu, satu harapanku/"Bodoh"/ "Jadi kau menyetuinya?" / for Savers Contest:Banjir TomatCeri IV/ Canon


**Only Hope**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written © 6934soraoi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning : Aneh, enggak sesuai, maybe typo karena aku gak ngecek lagi, alur kecepetan**

**.**

**Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri IV**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku hanya memiliki satu harapan yang kuinginkan bisa terkabul

Aku ingin sekali bisa hidup bersamamu sampai maut memisahkan kita

Tapi, aku tahu itu mustahil

Karena aku di matamu sama sekali tidak ada

Aku tidak pernah kau anggap

Namun, aku selalu percaya padamu bahkan aku selalu menunggumu

Hanya itu, satu harapanku

**.**

**.**

**.**

Burung-burung bercicit menyambut pagi datang di Konoha. Sinar mentari cukup menyengat pagi itu, namun orang-orang memandang pagi itu dengan senyuman. Senyuman kebahagiaan karena kedamaian telah datang sejak pahlawan mereka—Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke—memenangkan perang dan bisa menyegel Ootsuki Kaguya lagi. Ibu dari Rikudo Sennin yang legendaris.

Pagi itu, gadis dengan surai merah muda dan mata hijau klorofilnya sudah mulai beraktivitas di rumah sakit Konoha sebagai seorang ninja medis kepercayaan sang Godaime Hokage—Senju Tsunade.

"Ohayou, Sakura."

"Ohayou, Sakura-nee.'

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Begitulah orang-orang di desa menyapanya. Ninja medis yang memiliki kekuatan sama seperti Godaime Hokage, mantan anggota tim tujuh, dan ninja medis di Rumah Sakit Konoha, sangat digadang-gadangkan oleh penduduk desa. Gadis yang memiliki nama seindah musim semi—Haruno Sakura—sebenarnya ia memiliki satu harapan yang belum terkabul. Harapannya akan satu pemuda yang selalu hidup di hatinya sejak kecil, pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan Konoha dan mantan missing-nin—Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, di balik itu semua, gadis itu mampu menutupinya dengan sangat baik.

"Hee! Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Ada perlu apa di ruang rawatku?" tanya pemuda jabrik dengan tiga garis di pipinya—Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku harus memeriksa keadaan kau dulu Naruto," jawab gadis itu.

"Untuk apa? Aku kan sudah sehat. Apa karena kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

Bletak! "Bodoh! Kau ini masih sakit. Lihat saja, masih ada lilitan perban di seluruh tubuhmu. Dan aku ini dokter tahu!"

"I-iya, Sakura-chan. Maaf." Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang benjol karena pukulan monster Sakura. 'Seharusnya tadi aku tidak menggodanya. Untung aku tidak mati karena pukulannya itu. Hii.. Sakura-chan menakutkan,' batin pemuda itu di saat Sakura sedang memeriksanya.

"Nah, keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Ku perkirakan kau bisa keluar dari sini tiga bulan lagi paling cepat."

"Heee! Tiga bulan paling cepat? Itu sih lama. Hah.. Aku bosan di sini. Aku mau mengembangkan jutsu baruku lagi. Mwehehehe," ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum mesumnya.

Bletak!

"Sakura-chan! Kenapa memukulku lagi? Sakit tahu.. Bisa-bisa aku tidak akan sembuh kalau setiap hari kau pukul terus."

"Itu karena kau, bodoh! Tiga bulan sudah paling cepat. Atau kau mau sembuh satu tahun lagi, hah!? Dan jutsu baru apa? Paling-paling jutsu mesum yang akan menghancurkan tunas-tunas muda desa!"

"Hah, bukan itu. Oia, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan?"

Pertanyaan itu muncul juga dari sang pemuda Uzumaki. Pertanyaan yang.. Membuat gadis itu seakan menundukkan wajahnya dan terdiam.

'Apa aku salah bicara ya?' "Maaf, Sakura-chan."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Keadaan Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja. Hanya saja.. Dia masih belum sadar."

Gadis itu langsung keluar dari ruang rawat, sebelum Naruto sempat berbicara lebih jauh. Lagi-lagi gadis itu murung karena pemuda satu-satunya dari klan Uchiha. Pemuda yang menempati hatinya sejak kecil.

"Hah.." hela gadis itu di luar gedung rumah sakit.

Salju sudah menutupi jalan-jalan bahkan rumah-rumah di desa. Musim dingin sudah datang sejak seminggu yang lalu, namun lagi-lagi gadis itu selalu nampak murung. Yah, itu karena pemuda Uchiha itu belum sadar sejak seminggu yang lalu selesai di operasi.

Di operasi kenapa? Karena pemuda itu menderita luka yang cukup parah—sama seperti Naruto, namun pemuda itu belum sadar. Sedangkan, Naruto sudah sadar dua hari kemudian sejak operasi selesai.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi merenungi kejadian saat Naruto dan Sasuke akan menyegel Ootsuki Kaguya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Buak.. Bak.. Buk..

Ootsuki Kaguya menyerang bertubi-tubi Naruto dan Sasuke dengan kekuatan alam miliknya dan bijuu. Mereka berdua pun beberapa kali bisa menangkis serangan itu, namun tidak sedikit mereka terkena serangannya.

"Hah.. Hah.."

"Hah.. Hah.."

Terlihat sekali mereka sangat kelelahan dengan serangan bertubi-tubi itu. Namun, karena tekad yang kuad, mereka tetap melanjutkan pertempuran sengit itu. Sakura dan Katsuyu kecil sedang menyembuhkan para shinobi yang terluka dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya dan dengan bantuan Godaime Hokage—Senju Tsunade. Gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya menangis melihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga. Bahkan, ia sempat memekik saat Kaguya membuat Sasuke terjatuh tidak berdaya.

Dengan cepat, gadis itu langsung menolong pemuda itu yang terbaring di tanah. Menyembuhkannya dan setelah sedikit sembuh, pemuda itu malah memaksakan diri untuk kembali bertarung. Kembali mata rinnegan miliknya muncul.

"Naruto!" teriak pemuda itu.

"Ayo!" jawab Naruto.

Mereka bersatu dengan saling menghampiri dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangan mereka yang terdapat simbol bulan dan matahari. Kaguya yang melihat itu segera menyerang mereka. Namun, ia terlambat. Cahaya kuning menyilaukan keluar dari telapak tangan mereka yang saling terhubung dan seketika Kaguya ambruk di tanah. Juubi pun melahap Kaguya dan hilang. Mereka berhasil menyegel Kaguya kembali. Setelah Kaguya dan juubi hilang, mereka sama-sama jatuh dari udara. Susano'o milik Sasuke lenyap, dan mode kyuubi Naruto juga ikutan lenyap. Mereka ambruk di tanah dengan suara bedebum kencang.

BRUK!

Sakura dan semua shinobi yang menyaksikan mereka langsung bergegas menuju tempat Naruto dan Sasuke terbaring. Sakuralah yang lebih dulu sampai di tempat mereka karena dialah yang paling dekat posisinya dengan mereka. Air mata gadis itu kembali keluar begitu melihat Naruto dan Sasuke terbaring tidak berdaya dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Tsunade dan para kage datang menyelamatkan mereka dan segera membawa mereka ke tenda medis dengan pasir milik Gaara. Tsunade menyelamatkan Naruto, sedangkan Sakura menyelamatkan Sasuke. Gadis itu terus menangis sembari memberikan pertolongan pertama pada sang pujaan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Sasuke-kun, bertahanlah. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Begitu mereka sampai dengan cepat semua ninja medis yang ada langsung menyiapkan peralatan operasi untuk dua orang pahlawan negara Hi itu.

"Cepat bawa mereka ke ruang operasi! Sakura, jangan terus menangis. Persiapkan dirimu untuk menolong mereka!" seru Tsunade dengan lantang dan tegas.

"Baik, Shisou.." jawab Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia bergegas untuk melakukan operasi di tenda ninja medis.

Operasi di mulai. Sakura dan Tsunade berjuang keras menyelamatkan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada. Sakura yang bertugas menyelamatkan Sasuke, kembali menitikkan air mata di sela operasi berlangsung. Namun dengan cepat ia hapus air matanya.

'Aku harus kuat. Aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke-kun!' tekadnya dalam hati.

Berjam-jam mereka di dalam ruang operasi. Berjam-jam juga mereka menyelamatkan kedua orang yang sedang terluka parah. Sampai akhirnya, saat malam sudah datang, Tsunade keluar dari tenda ninja medis dengan wajah lega.

"Fyuuh.. Mereka selamat."

Satu kalimat yang membuat semua orang bersorak gembira. Sedangkan, masih di dalam tenda gadis itu masih menangis melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Jidat! Sedang apa kau di sini? Tidak kedinginan?" tanya perempuan bersurai pirang ponytail mendekati Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Hanya melihat salju," jawab Sakura.

Gadis itu—Yamanaka Ino—menatap sahabat kecilnya dengan pandangan sedih. Sebenarnya gadis itu mendengar Sakura menggumamkan nama Sasuke sebelum ia memanggilnya.

'Hah.. Sasuke beruntung mendapatkan perhatian Sakura sampai gadis ini selalu sedih sejak pemuda itu tertolong seminggu yang lalu,' komentar inner Ino.

"Err.. Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja! Dia kan pasien ku, sudah sepantasnya aku memikirkannya, Ino." Sakura tersenyum, namun Ino tahu itu bukan senyumnya yang dulu. Itu senyum palsu yang selalu ia keluarkan sejak Sasuke belum sadarkan diri.

"Jangan bohong, Sakura! Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu."

Senyum di wajahnya luntur, ia kembali menunduk dan murung.

Tes..

"Eh!" pekik Ino kecil begitu melihat air mata Sakura menetes. Kalau sudah begini, Ino hanya bisa menghibur Sakura yang sedang sedih. Karena menurutnya, menangis tanpa suara itu cukup menyengsarakan dan rasanya sangat sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, tubuh yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit konoha mulai menampakkan perkembangannya. Jari-jari tangannya sedikit bergerak dan perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan mata hitam sekelam malam milik pemiliknya.

Pemuda itu menatap langit-langit putih dan mencium bau obat-obatan. 'Rumah sakit,' pikirnya. Setelah itu kepalanya sedikit menengok ke arah kiri dan menemukan sepucuk rambut berwarna merah muda yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

Kepala itu sedikit bergerak-gerak dan nampaknya pemiliknya akan bangun. Begitu bangun, gadis itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Sasuke-kun!" pekiknya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Dan langsung saja air mata Sakura keluar dan ia segera beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. "A-aku akan memanggil Tsunade-shisou," ucap gadis itu. Setelahnya ia langsung keluar dari ruang rawat Sasuke dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik dinding sambil menangis. Namun, ia tutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar suaranya tidak diketahui Sasuke di dalam.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang melihat keberadaan Sakura di ruang rawatnya dan air mata yang meleleh dari mata hijau Sakura, entah kenapa hatinya merasa hangat. Hangat karena masih ada orang yang peduli dengannya yang seorang missing-nin dan penghianat desa. Namun, begitu ia melihat sang Godaime Hokage masuk ke ruang rawatnya, dengan cepat ia kembali mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar.

Ia melihat ke arah pintu, berharap masih ada seseorang lagi yang datang. Namun, ketika Tsunade selesai memeriksa keadaannya, orang itu belum juga datang. Hei, Sasuke kau mengharapkan Sakura datang melihatmu, hm?

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Uchiha. Sudah dua belas hari kau tidak sadar. Eh, mana Sakura, Shizune?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, begitu dia memberi tahu Anda Sasuke sudah sadar, dia segera pergi. Namun, sepertinya dia menangis."

'Menangis?' pikir pemuda itu.

"Nah, Uchiha. Sudah dengar kan? Sakuralah yang menolongmu dan menjagamu setiap saat. Bahkan dia sampai-sampai menangis. Jadi, jangan sakiti dia lagi. Aku pergi dulu."

Begitu Tsunade selesai berbicara, ia langsung keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat lagi karena kondisinya yang belum pulih.

"Sa-ku-ra," lafalnya kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto bodoh! Kembali kau! Kau harus tetap di kamarmu!"

"Tidak! Aku ingin keluar!"

"Hei!"

Lagi-lagi suara mereka terdengar di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Naruto yang tidak menuruti perkataan Sakura untuk tetap berada di kamarnya. Gadis itu terus mengejar Naruto yang dengan lincahnya berlari, padahal dia masih sakit. Begitu sampai di ruangan yang di tuju, Naruto langsung masuk dan memeluk sahabatnya yang baru saja sadar.

"Huaa! Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Teme! Aku sudah merindukanmu selama ini," ucap Naruto sambil memeluk sahabat—rival abadinya itu.

"HEII! NARUTOO! Keluar kau! Cepat kembali ke ruanganmu!" Sakura langsung datang memasuki kamar Sasuke dan dengan cepatnya ia langsung mengahmpiri dan menjewer telinga Naruto.

"Akh.. Ittai.. Sakura-chan! Teme, tolong aku.." ucap Naruto sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ah.. Kau ini. Ah ya, Sakura-chan, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau Teme sudah sadar?"

"…"

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Jawab aku! Atau kau ingin menikmati saat-saat bersama Teme sendirian saja ya?!"

"—Tidak."

Setelah satu kata itu dilontarkannya, Sakura keluar dari ruang rawat Sasuke dengan raut wajah datarnya. Sasuke melihat sikap Sakura begitu ia sadar. Saat Sakura berbalik menutup pintu ruang rawat, mata kedua bertemu selama dua detik lalu diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Sakura.

"Oy, Teme! Kau tahu kenapa sikapnya begitu? Ku ingat dia seperti itu saat hari kau sadar. Hm.. Kenapa ya..?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap-usapkan ibu jari di dagunya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela—menatap awan-awan yang berjalan di kanvas Tuhan.

Pemuda itu mengingat lagi sikap Sakura padanya. Terutama kejadian tadi, ia melihat sesuatu di mata gadis itu. Raut kesedihan dan putus asa..

'Dia kenapa?' pikir pemuda itu.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan menuju hutan tempatnya latihan. dengan wajah yang sama saat berada di rumah sakit, gadis itu mulai berlatih. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya, memukul kayu bela diri. Terus sampai keringat muncul di tubuhnya. Setelah itu, ia memukul dan menghancurkan pohon untuk menguji kekuatannya. Tidak sampai di situ, ia terus memperdalam kekuatan medisnya. Terus begitu sampai senja tiba.

"Hah.. Hah.."

"Kau bekerja keras hari ini, Sakura," ucap seseorang.

"HAH! Kakashi-sensei?!" teriak Sakura saat ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di atas dahan pohon.

"Yo!"

"Sedang apa sensei di sini?"

"Aku hanya lewat. Baru pulang misi dan melihatmu sedang berlatih. Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada kok, sensei,"

Senyum palsunya mengembang di wajahnya. Namun, Kakashi tahu senyuman itu palsu. Sedari tadi ia melihat gadis itu berlatih sangat keras. Matanya menampilkan emosi yang begitu kuat. Sepertinya dia melampiaskannya dengan latihan.

"Hm, yasudah. Aku duluan, sampai jumpa!"

POOFT! Kakashi pun lenyap dengan menggunakan jutsunya.

"Hah.." helanya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya direrumputan sambil menatap langit yang berwarna jingga.

"Bodoh.." gumamnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Sikap Sakura pada Sasuke masih sama. Ia masih dingin pada Sasuke. Saat ia bertugas untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, gadis itu hanya diam saja. Bahkan ia menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda itu. Sangat berbeda dengan dulu.

Uchiha Sasuke bahkan merasa sikap Sakura dengannya aneh. Ia merasa gadis itu menjaga jarak dengannya. Siang itu ia pergi dari kamar rawatnya dengan alasan ingin ke toilet. Tapi ia malah kabur meninggalkan rumah sakit. Pemuda itu tidak sengaja melihat Sakura yang sedang berlatih dengan keras. Begitu kerasnya sampai-sampai ia melihat beberapa luka memar di wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Sakura.." gumam pemuda itu lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam datang. Langit ditaburi bintang-bintang yang begitu banyak juga sinar rembulan yang begitu terang menerangi hutan, desa, dan seluruh negara HI. Sakura masih di hutan tempatnya latihan. Sedari siang ia terus berada di hutan itu. Berbaring menatap langit yang terus berubah, tapi berbeda dengan hatinya.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung rumah sakit Konoha. Malam itu tidak terlihat siap-siapa di koridor. Semua orang sudah terlelap masuk ke dunia mimpi. Tap.. Tap.. Langkah gadis itu bergema di sepanjang rumah sakit. Dalam diam ia memasuki sebuah ruang rawat seseorang. Mendekatinya dan menatap wajah seseorang yang tengah tertidur disinari cahaya rembulan.

Tangannya bergerak menuju rambut pemuda itu, namun sebelum ia sempat menyentuhnya ia berhenti. Tangan yang satunya menggenggam tangannya di udara. Menghentikan sesuatu yang akan membuncah dari apa yang dilakukannya.

Setelah itu kedua tangannya jatuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Dan dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas pergi. Namun—

GREP! Ada tangan yang mencekalnya erat. Erat sampai ia berhenti melangkah. Tapi, ia malah menggerakkan tangannya untuk dilepaskan—ia berontak. Tangan itu lepas dan ia segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi, begitu langkahnya sedikit lagi sampai di depan pintu, tangan itu lagi-lagi mencekalnya lebih erat sampai-sampai ia terlempar dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Ugh.." lagi-lagi ia memberontak. Namun, kukungan pemuda itu pada tubuhnya terlalu kuat untuk bisa ia lawan. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan diam menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" ucap pemuda itu dingin.

"…" tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa?!"

"…" masih sama.

"Kenapa, Sakura?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" geram pemuda itu yang hanya ditanggapi oleh diamnya gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan."

"…"

Pemuda itu mengendurkan pelukkannya pada gadis itu. Setelah lepas, gadis berambut merah muda ini mundur selangkah dan segera berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Sakura.. Ada apa denganmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berhenti di depan kamarnya. Gadis itu berjalan memasuki daerah privasinya dengan kepala tertunduk. Setelahnya ia mengunci rapat pintu tersebut dan tubuhnya merosot di belakang pintu kamarnya. Ia menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Ia menangis menumpahkan semua yang dirasakannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Tangisnya pecah setelah pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang dan mata hitam sekelam malam itu menatap langit dari balik jendela kamar rawatnya. Pemuda yang sudah dua minggu sadar dari operasi dan sudah sedikit pulih. Ia mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ia tengah tertidur ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya. Ia terbangun, namun ia tidak membuka kedua matanya. Ia menunggu. Menunggu apa yang dilakukan orang itu.

Ia mendapatkan pergerakan dari orang itu, namun terhenti. Ia dapat merasakannya. Orang itu berbalik dengan cepat menyebabkan udara disekelilingnya bergerak.

'Dia pergi?!' pikirnya.

Tangannya refleks mencekal orang itu, begitu ia bangun. Yang ia lihat adalah punggung dengan rambut merah muda sebahu. Ia merasakan pergerakan—berontak—dari gadis itu. Ia mencekalnya dengan begitu erat.

"Ugh.." rintih gadis itu dengan terus memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"Kenapa?" tanya tanpa ia sadari.

"…" gadis itu diam dan membuat emosinya naik.

"Kenapa?!" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

"…" masih sama. Ia menggeram lagi dan kembali membentaknya.

"Kenapa, Sakura!?"

"Lepaskan." satu kata dingin yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu membuatnya diam.

"…"

Dengan segera ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada gadis itu. Ia sedikit menunduk dan melihat kaki gadis itu berjalan mundur. Mundur dan berlari meninggalkannya di sana.

"Sakura.. Ada apa denganmu?" gumamnya lirih melihat pintu yang terbuka dihadapannya.

Awan hitam bergumul di sepanjang langit menyatu dengan awan lainnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian hujan turun membasahi itu lalu membuka jendela dan menadahkan tangannya merasakan tetes demi tetes air yang turun.

Tes. Tes. Ia menggenggam tetesan air hujan yang ada di telapak tangannya. Menggeram dan melafalkan satu kalimat.

"Sakura.. Kenapa kau berubah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah datang. Air yang mengembun didedaunan dan tanah lapang yang basah menandakan bahwa semalam hujan turun begitu lebat. Burung-burung bercicit mengawali pagi yang cerah untuk gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau klorofil itu. Gadis dari klan Haruno ini—Sakura—kembali berlatih di hutan. Ia terus menngumpulkan kekuatan yang ia bisa di tempat itu.

SREK.. SREKK..

"Siapa itu?!" ucapnya waspada sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

SREK.. SREKK..

"Ini aku, Jidat!" jawab seorang gadis pirang yang keluar dari balik semak-semak.

"Ino-pig! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura yang melepaskan kuda-kudanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, Sakura," ucap Ino dengan wajah serius.

Sakura yang melihat Ino tidak memanggilnya dengan nama 'jidat' lagi menandakan ada hal penting yang akan gadis itu bicarakan padanya.

"Ini mengenai Sasuke."

"…" Sakura terdiam mendengarnya.

"Ku dengar dari Kakashi-sensei, setiap kali kau selesai memeriksa Sasuke kau akan menghabiskan waktumu untuk berlatih di sini. Apa karena kau masih memikirkan dia?"

"…"

"—Apa kau.. Masih menyimpan perasaanmu padanya?"

"…"

Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Ia menunduk dan beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya bergerak naik-turun, menandakan jawaban 'iya'.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah menjauhinya? Bukankah kau senang dia sadar? Kenapa?"

"—Aku.. Aku tidak mungkin—bukan! Dia tidak mungkin menerimaku. Aku adalah gadis menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggunya setiap saat. Aku senang dia sadar, tapi aku tidak bisa—aku.."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak menghentikan perasaanmu padanya saja? Kenapa kau malah terus menyiksa dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin menghentikannya, tapi—" Sakura menyentuh dadanya dengan telapak tangan, "Perasaan ini selalu berkembang terus menerus dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

"Hah.. Kau ini. Jangan melakukan itu lagi. Kau hanya akan membuat tubuhmu menderita dan membuatnya curiga. Hentikan itu, dan kembalilah seperti biasanya."

"…"

"Hah.. Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Okaa-san membutuhkanku di toko bunga. Jaa~" dan Ino pergi.

Begitu Ino pergi, Sakura menghentikan latihannya dan memandang langit biru di hari yang cerah. "Hah.." helanya. Ia membereskan peralatan latihannya dan kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia masih harus memeriksa beberapa pasien lagi. Jadi, latihan ini disudahinya.

Tap.. Tap.. Langkahnya menggema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Beberapa orang yang ditemuinya di jalan menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Sakura.."

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dan Sakura hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan menjawab beberapa kata. Begitu ia sampai di depan sebuah kamar rawat seseorang, ia berhenti dan mengambil napas terlebih dahulu. Setelah cukup, ia membukanya.

Keceriaan yang ada di dalam sedikit terhenti begitu ia masuk. Matanya menatap satu persatu orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu—termasuk pemilik kamar, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Akhirnya kau datang," ucap pemuda jabrik yang melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Um.. Maaf, minna. Aku baru menyelesaikan latihanku, jadi aku baru datang. Hehehe.." jawab Sakura kikuk sambil menggosok belakang lehernya.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan," kali ini gadis bersurai indigo yang menjawab—Hyuuga Hinata.

"Benar, jidat!" Ino juga bersuara.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke ambigu sambil memalingkan wajah ke kiri.

Setelah itu Sakura bergabung dengan mereka dan keceriaan yang sempat tertunda akibat kedatangannya. Beberapa jam mereka habiskan untuk saling berceloteh riang—walau yang paling sering itu Naruto. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum, tertawa, dan menanggapinya sedikit. Dan pemuda itu menyadarinya.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, malam telah datang menghampiri mereka yang masih tertawa di ruangan pemuda terakhir dari klan Uchiha—Sasuke, si penyelamat negeri. Satu persatu, teman-teman mereka pergi dan kini hanya menyisakan Naruno, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Kakashi.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita kembali ke kamarmu, Naruto," ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Ahh.. Tapi, aku masih mau di sini," rengek Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ayo—" Kakashi menyeret Naruto pergi. Dan sebelum ia keluar ia berbicara pada Sakura, "—Selesaikanlah urusanmu, Sakura," ucap Kakashi, lagi dengan senyuman.

SRET. Dan pintu tertutup. Menyisakan dua orang berbeda gender dalam ruangan tertutup ini. Sakura masih duduk di sofa, dan Sasuke masih duduk nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

Lima menit mereka lewati dalam keheningan, namun karena pada dasarnya Sakura yang tidak suka dengan keheningan, membuka perbincangan.

"Hm.. A-anoo.. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Hah, sudah malam. Aku harus pulang dulu, jaa~" ucap Sakura dan ia mulai melangkah menjauhi sofa.

"Ada apa denganmu?" suara Sasuke, memecah keheningan malam di ruangan itu.

"A-apanya kenapa? Aku ini baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang aneh. Hehe.." jawabnya dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Jangan pura-pura! Kau berbeda. Kau bukan Sakura.." kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya begitu lirih.

"Bukan Sakura? Aku masih Sakura kok!" Lagi senyuman itu ditunjukkannya.

"Bodoh.."

"…"

"…"

"Haha.. Aku ini memang bodoh, kau baru menyadarinya? A-aku bodoh karena sampai saat ini perasaan ini masih ada," kali ini nada suaranya berubah menjadi lirih.

"…"

"Aku bodoh karena aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku ini, walau aku mau. Aku bodoh karena aku masih menunggumu. Aku bodoh karena sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu, Sasuke!" air mata yang ditahannya, akhirnya meleleh sepenuhnya di hadapan pemuda itu lagi. Kali keempat ia menangis dihadapan pemuda itu.

DEG!

Setelah itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Sasuke, dengan air mata yang terus meleleh di wajahnya yang cantik dan selalu ceria itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, Naruto dan Sasuke telah sepenuhnya sembuh dari luka-lukanya sehabis perang selesai. Selama itu juga, Sakura sudah seperti biasanya, walau ia masih sering menjauhi Sasuke.

Setiap hari gadis ini selalu berlatih selama tiga bulan. Dan selama itu, Sakura terus menambah kekuatannya, kalau-kalau ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Yang menjadi tujuannya, setelah perang berakhir. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang kuat. Yang tidak ingin membuat Sasuke berpikir kalau ia menyebalkan. Hanya karena pemuda itu. Karena impian masa kecilnya yang terus ada di hatinya dan menjadi keinginan satu-satunya yang ingin dilaksanakan. Yaitu, ia ingin hidup bersama dengan Sasuke sampai maut memisahkan. Terdengar konyol dari ucapan anak kecil kala itu, namun semua ucapan anak kecil yang masih polos itu sangat murni. Begitu tulus semua ucapannya. Dan semua harapannya itu masih dijaganya di dalam diri terdalamnya. di sebuah kotak pandora yang tersimpan jauh di lubuk hatinya.

"Sasuke, Sakura, kalian kutugaskan untuk melaksanakan misi ke Suna untuk memberikan obat penawar racun pada Kazekage untuk menyembuhkan tetua Suna yang diracuni oleh musuh. Tugasmu Sasuke, melindungi Sakura dari musuh dan menjaga penawar racun yang di bawanya. Sedangkan kau, Sakura, kau sudah tentu tahu apa tugasmu," ucap Godaime Hokage—Senju Tsunade.

"Baik!"

"Baik!"

Setelahnya mereka segera meninggalkan kantor hokage.

Mungkin masih ada yang bingung, perang telah berakhir tapi kenapa masih ada musuh yang menyerang desa-desa besar di Negara HI ini. Ini semua karena, masih ada beberapa orang ninja pelarian, atau sebut saja—missing-nin, yang bersembunyi dan mulai menyerang lagi desa-desa tersebut.

Keesokkan harinya, begitu Sakura telah siap dengan semuanya, ia kembali melaksanakan misi berdua dengan Sasuke. Ia melangkah keluar dari rumahnya berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha. Di sana, Sasuke telah menunggunya.

Begitu Sasuke melihat Sakura, ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkah duluan. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya diam dan ia juga melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang Konoha. Saat ia melihat punggung tegap itu berjalan di depannya, itu sama seperti kejadian saat ia masih kecil. Saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan pernyataan cintanya terucap. Sama seperti itu. Kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Punggung tegap itu berjalan menuju pintu gerbang Konoha. Malam-malam begini, ia keluar sambil membawa tasnya. Langkahnya pasti dan terus berjalan menapaki jalanan, namun ada suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu!" teriak orang itu.

Anak laki-laki terakhir dari klan Uchiha menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

Rambut berwarna merah muda dan mata hijau klorofil itu berdiri di depannya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Jangan pergi, Sasuke-kun. Jangan pergi." ucapnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama di desa ini karena ini akan menghambatku untuk membalaskan dendamku padanya."

"Jangan pergi Sasuke-kun!" lagi, permintaan itu keluar dari gadis itu.

"…"

"Jangan pergi.. Atau, bawa aku bersamamu. Aku akan ikut ke mana pun kau pergi, Sasuke-kun!"

"…"

"A-aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun!" dan kalimat pernyataan itu keluar dari mulutnya seiring dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh.

DEG! Sasuke melihat air matanya jatuh. Sasuke melihatnya menangis.

Setelah pernyataan cinta itu, Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya. Saat angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan helai daun-daun, Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Sasuke tulus. Setelah itu ia memukul tengkuk Sakura sampai gadis itu pingsan. Sasuke membaringkannya di bangku taman, sebelum ia pergi.

"Sasuke..-kun, jangan pergi.." ucapnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Dan pada saat itu juga, air matanya turun seiring dengan langkah Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan desa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sedang apa kau di situ? Cepat jalan. Perjalanan masih panjang," ucap suara pemuda yang masuk dipendengarannya.

Gadis itu mendongak, lalu ia mengangguk. Ia kemudian berjalan melangkah menuju pemuda di depannya.

Set. Tap. Set. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki mengiringi mereka di hutan perbatasan Konoha yang sepi. Mereka terus melesat menuju tempat tujuan; Sunagakure. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu ninja Oto yang menyerang mereka. Tujuannya tentu saja merampas penawar yang di bawa Sakura menuju Suna.

"Cepat sembunyi!" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku akan melawan mereka juga. Tenang saja, aku bisa menghadapi mereka dengan kekuatanku," jawab Sakura.

"Tidak! Aku bertugas untuk menjagamu. Ini misiku, melindungi dari bahaya, seperti yang Hokage-sama katakan."

'Misi?' batin Sakura.

Tapi, Sakura tetap menolak mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Ia langsung menyerang ninja-ninja Oto sendirian. Tapi, sayangnya ada seorang ninja yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik semak-semak dan menyerang Sakura yang sedang lengah karena melawan dua orang ninja Oto. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyerang ninja tersebut menggunakan katananya.

CRAASS! Darah segar langsung melekat di katana miliknya. Secepat kilat Sasuke menyerang dua orang ninja yang berusaha dilawan Sakura dengan chidorinya. Dan begitu Sasuke berada di belakang lawannya, mereka langsung rubuh.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Suna. Malam datang. Langit malam yang bertabur bintang-bintang menjadi saksi mereka yang masih bergegas menuju Suna. Sasuke terus memaksakan diri untuk sampai di Suna secepatnya, namun Sakura tidak mengizinkannya.

"Kita harus istirahat di sini," ucap Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak. Semakin cepat kita sampai lebih baik. Dan aku terbebas dari misi bodoh ini," jawab Sasuke sekenanya tanpa menyadari raut wajah Sakura yang berubah.

"Bodoh?" gumam Sakura lirih.

Sasuke menatapnya yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan sesuatu. Saat Sasuke ingin bergerak kembali, Sakura mencegahnya untuk pergi. Sasuke menatap tangan Sakura yang memegang tangannya.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu dulu," ucapnya dingin.

DEG! Suaranya berubah menjadi dingin dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Ia lalu duduk di bawah pohon dan menunggu Sakura menyembuhkan lukanya. Aliran cakra berwarna hijau menyelimuti kulitnya yang terluka. Jika dulu Sasuke dapat merasakan aliran itu hangat, sekarang malah kebalikannya. Jika dulu Sakura menyalurkannya dengan hati yang berdebar-debar dan penuh perasaan, sekarang sayangnya ia sedang sedih dan terluka. Karena itu cakra yang keluar dari telapak tangannya tidak dapat mengaliri perasaan si penyembuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura selesai menyembuhkan luka Sasuke. Karena sudah terlalu malam dan mengkhawatirkan kondisi hutan malam-malam begini, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak sampai pagi tiba di hutan. Baru setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke Suna.

Sasuke masih duduk di bawah pohon tempatnya tadi di periksa oleh Sakura, sementara Sakura ia sudah tertidur membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengira Sakura sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namun, kenyataannya Sakura masih terjaga. Pikirannya terus berkecamuk memikirkan semuanya. Pemuda itu dan perasaannya. Sejujurnya ia ingin menghentikan perasaannya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaannya terus berkembang semakin besar.

Perlahan air matanya meleleh tanpa disadarinya. Dadanya begitu sesak memikirkan pemuda itu. Memikirkan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya, semua perkataannya, dan sikap dingin pemuda itu sejak masih kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi datang membangunkan dua orang anak manusia yang masih tertidur. Sinar mentari menyinari mereka untuk segera bangun, keluar dari buaian mimpi-mimpi indahnya. Eh, sepertinya hanya seorang saja. Seorang lagi—sang pemuda—hanya duduk bersandarkan pohon besar di tengah hutan untuk terus melindungi gadis yang bersamanya.

Ia bangun lebih cepat dan tidur lebih lambat dari gadis itu. Ia perhatikan wajah gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu—Sakura. Wajah nyenyaknya saat tertidur, begitu polos. Tapi, sepertinya wajahnya terlihat basah. Padahal semalam dirasanya tidak hujan. Apa.. Apa gadis itu terus menangis sepanjang malam?

Pemuda itu—Sasuke—beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia sampirkan anak rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajah gadis itu. Dapat dirasakannya, rambut gadis itu sedikit basah, begitupun dengan bulu matanya.

Tes. Setetes air mata meluncur turun dari ujung matanya. Seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang Sasuke pikirkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka sampai di Suna. Sakura langsung bergegas ke Rumah Sakit Suna untuk memberikan obat penawar untuk shinobi Suna yang terluka parah. Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu datang ke kantor Kazekage keempat; Gaara.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk," ucap seseorang dari dalam.

Sasuke memasuki pintu tersebut dan melaporkan misinya. Tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, ia langsung to the point.

"Haruno Sakura sudah sampai dan sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit," ucapnya singkat.

"Uchiha, apa kau tahu alasan kenapa Sakura di panggil ke sini?" tanya Gaara dari meja kerjanya.

"Membawakan obat penawar untuk shinobi negaramu," jawab Sasuke dingin dan menatap tajam pada salah satu rivalnya—mantan jinchuriki dan musuhnya di ujian chuunin.

"Untuk ditemui oleh para tetua Suna."

"Apa rencana mu?"

"Sebenarnya ini bukan keinginanku, tapi tetua Suna ingin mencalonkan Sakura untuk menjadi pendampingku."

DEG! Sasuke begitu terkejut dengan semua rencana yang ada di balik misinya kali ini. Tapi, keterkejutannya berhasil ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

Gaara cukup menyadari keterkejutan Sasuke pada apa yang ia lontarkan, walau Sasuke berhasil menutupinya. Ia menyadari perasaan yang dirasakan Sasuke pada Sakura begitupun sebaliknya. Meski sebenarnya Sasuke masih begitu naif dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi, perintah tetua tidak mungkin ia tolak dan bantah perkataannya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk," ucap Gaara.

Sesosok gadis berambut merah muda datang dan berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Ga-maksudku, Kazekage, shinobi yang terluka keadaannya sudah lebih baik dan obat penawar sudah dipakai oleh ninja medis Suna," lapor Sakura.

"Hn." jawab Gaara ambigu—sama seperti Sasuke. Begitu ia menatap Sasuke, ia sedikit tersenyum tipis—menyeringai lebih tepatnya ke arah Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, kau akan dijodohkan dengan Kazekage Suna, Gaara," ucap Tsunade begitu mereka pulang ke Konoha.

"Apa!?" teriak Sakura terkejut.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Tsunade. Ia sudah menyangkanya ini semua akan terjadi. Entah jawaban apa yang Sakura ucapkan, rasanya ada yang hilang.

"…" Sakura terdiam memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu, Sakura?"

"…"

"Baiklah, ku beri waktu untuk kau berpikir selama tiga hari. Setelah itu kau harus memberikan jawaban atas keputusanmu."

"Baiklah, Shisou."

Begitu mereka keluar dari kantor Hokage, Sasuke yang masih berjalan bersamanya sedikit mengernyit aneh dengan sikap Sakura yang terus diam sejak mereka keluar dari kantor Hokage. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli, tapi ada sesuatu di hatinya yang merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat Tsunade-sama mengatakan Sakura ingin dijodohkan dengan Gaara.

"Apa keputusanmu?" tanyanya.

"—Mungkin aku akan menerimanya," jawab Sakura lirih sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya hatiku aneh mendengar jawabannya?'

"Hn."

"Jadi kau menyetujuinya?" tanyanya lirih.

"Hn?"

"Ah, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan. Aku pergi dulu ya, jaa~"

Setelahnya Sakura melesat pergi melinggalkan Sasuke di jalan. Sasuke sedikit menggeram kesal dengan dirinya yang aneh itu. Ada sesuatu yang salah, namun dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Sayangnya ia begitu tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Cih!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APA!?"

"Tidak usah terkejut begitu, Ino-pig!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut? Kau akan dijodokan dengan Gaara! Kazekage Suna, Forehead.."

"Aku tahu, tapi kan—" belum selesai Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, Ino sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Begitu nama Sasuke disebutkan, Sakura langsung bungkam. Ia diam dan pandangan matanya berkeliling ke arah lain, selain mata Ino.

"…"

"Apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan padanya?"

"…"

Diamnya Sakura dianggap 'ya' bagi Ino.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya?"

"…"

"…"

"—Te-tentu saja! Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Haha.."

Jawaban dan nada suara Sakura seakan tidak singkron. Dari jawaban mungkin ia menerima, tapi dari nada suara dan raut wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau ia menolak. Dan Ino sadar dengan itu.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan Sakura?"

"Te-tentu saja."

"Apa ini dari hatimu yang paling dalam?"

"…"

"Hah.. Kau tahu? Jika kau memang menerima konsekuensi atas keputusanmu, maka lakukan saja. Tapi, berarti kau menyia-nyiakan waktumu menunggu Sasuke selama ini. Yah, walau aku sebenarnya ingin kau melupakannya sih. Tapi, jika ini memang keputusanmu, yasudah."

"…"

Setelahnya Ino pergi dari rumahnya. Ino membiarkan Sakura untuk berpikir matang-matang dengan keputusannya.

'Hati kecilku?' pikirnya.

Malam itu ia duduk di balkon rumahnya sambil menerawang memikirkan keputusannya yang akan ia beri tahu Tsunade lusa. Ia sebetulnya masih bimbang dengan keputusannya. Apa yang Ino katakan memang benar. Jika ia menerima semua konsekuensi atas semua keputusannya, ia akan kehilangan Sasuke dan harapan masa kecilnya. Tapi, jika ia tidak menerimanya, akan sampai kapan hatinya tersakiti karena pemuda itu? Pilihan yang menjebak. Seperti simala-kama. Di makan mati, tidak di makan juga mati.

Sementara itu, Sasuke juga duduk di balkon rumahnya di distrik Uchiha yang sepi. Ia merenungi semua kejadian yang terjadi di hidupnya. Sejak Itachi membantai seluruh klannya, ia hidup sendirian dan hanya satu orang gadis yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Saat ia ingin meninggalkan Konoha, hanya satu orang gadis yang menahan kepergiannya dan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Saat ia ingin membunuh gadis itu, dia tetap menerimanya dan percaya padanya. Bahkan menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Gadis itu—Sakura—masih baik padanya setelah semua yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu berulang kali.

Apa gadis itu masih menyimpan perasaan padanya?

Angin malam berhembus begitu pelan di daerah sepi itu. Pertanyaannya itu seolah di jawab oleh angin secara tidak langsung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" Tsunade langsung menyerbunya tanpa perlu basa basi.

"…"

"…"

"—Baik, aku menerimanya, Tsunade-shisou."

Tsunade melihat raut wajah dan nada suara Sakura yang tidak yakin dan lirih. Ia tahu perasaan Sakura di mana hatinya berlabuh. Pemuda yang beruntung itu adalah Sasuke, mantan missing-nin yang sekarang ini sudah kembali ke Konoha.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Tentu saja," seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

Bahkan senyum itu palsu. Dan itu semua Sakura lakukan karena pemuda itu. Untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lusa akan ada pihak Suna yang datang dan membawamu. Jadi persiapkan dirimu dengan baik."

Sakura menunduk menghormati Tsunade sebelum ia keluar dari ruangannya. Di sepanjang koridor, Sakura terus menundukkan wajahnya. Kakashi yang sejak tadi berada di jendela kantor Tsunade mendengar keputusan Sakura. Dan ia sama yakinnya dengan Tsunade dengan keputusan Sakura. Dengan jawabannya menerima perjodohan itu. Dari nada suaranya yang tidak yakin.

**Dua hari kemudian..**

Saat Sakura beseta rombongan dari Suna akan meninggalkan gerbang Konoha, Sasuke datang. Ia datang menghadang kepergian Sakura. Karena ia sudah menemukan jawaban atas dirinya yang aneh. Ia.. Ia membutuhkan Sakura. Ia menyayangi Sakura dan akan selalu melindunginya sama seperti saat ujian chuunin—saat Orochimaru menyerang mereka. Saat ia marah pada shinobi bunyi yang melukai Sakura dan menimbulkan segel kekuatannya muncul untuk mencabik-cabiknya. Dan—

"Tunggu."

—Ia mencintai Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara begitu Sasuke datang menghadang kepergian mereka.

"Bertarunglah denganku."

"Hn?"

"Jika kau menang, kau berhak membawa Sakura. Dan, jika kau kalah, Sakura harus tetap tinggal di sini."

"Baiklah."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Sakura tidak dihiraukan Sasuke maupun Gaara. Mereka berancang-ancang bertarung. Sasuke sudah merubah matanya menjadi mangekyo sharinggan dan chidori keluar dari tangannya. Sementara Gaara, ia hanya diam menunggu serangan Sasuke dan pasir hidupnya juga berancang-ancang akan menyerang Sasuke.

"Tolong hentikan! Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua?"

Ucapan Sakura tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tetap menyerang Gaara dan Gaara masih menyerang Sasuke. Pertarungan ini sepeti pertarungan waktu ujian chuunin dulu yang sempat tertunda.

CKIT.. CKIT..

BLAM.. BLAM..

DUAAKK..

BRUUKK...

Pertarungan terus berlanjut. Kekuatan antara kedua belah pihak sama-sama kuat. Mereka tidak ingin mengalah satu sama lain. Apa lagi, Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin sampai kehilangan orang yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Sakura terus berusaha melerai pertarungan mereka. Namun, mereka sama-sama tidak mengizinkannya. Sampai Sasuke menyerang Gaara dengan chidorinya, dan Gaara juga menyerangnya dengan pasir miliknya. Tabrakan antara kedua jurus pun tak terelakkan. Hingga cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan hilang, di sana sudah tergeletak Sasuke yang terbaring penuh luka. Namun, ia tetap tidak berhenti.

Sakura langsung menyerbu Sasuke dan memohon padanya untuk berhenti.

"Hiks.. Sasuke, tolong hentikan. Hentikan semua ini. Lukamu akan terbuka lagi." Sakura menangis saat ia mendekati Sasuke yang masih tidak ingin berhenti. Ia terus memohon sambil menangis.

"Tidak. Aku akan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini."

'Tidak akan kubiarkan orang yang berharga bagi diriku pergi. Tidak lagi.'

Sasuke bangkit dan terus menyerang Gaara dengan bertubi-tubi. Begitu Sasuke ingin mengaktifkan amaterasu miliknya untuk membakar Gaara, Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Tidak.

Ia tidak ingin ini terjadi lagi.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke membunuh lagi karenanya. Seperti saat mereka ujian chuunin. Karena dirinya yang lemah. Tidak akan.

"Tolong hentikan, Sasuke-kun! Hiks.. Hiks.."

Suffix –kun yang biasanya Sakura ucapkan saat mereka kecil muncul. Mata Sasuke telah berubah kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia diam.

Seperti déjà vu rasanya. Sama seperti saat mereka kecil.

"Tolong hentikan, Sasuke-kun.. Tolong.." air mata Sakura terus meleleh dari matanya.

Ia merasa punggungnya basah. Basah karena air mata Sakura. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sedikit. Ia diam. Dan Sakura masih terus menangis di punggungnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Tolong hentikan, Sasuke-kun.."

"Sepertinya aku sudah kalah telak," ucap Gaara menghentikan serangannya. Ia menatap kedua orang berbeda gender yang terdiam di depannya. Pasangan yang jalan takdirnya begitu rumit. Dan ia tidak ingin menghalangi mereka lagi.

"Ayo, semuanya. Kita kembali ke Suna." Gaara berjalan terlebih dahulu. Begitu mereka berjalan melewati gerbang Konoha, ia berhenti sejenak. "Sakura, kau tetap di sini. Untuk masalah perjodohan itu akan kuatasi. Jadi, berbahagialah."

Setelahnya Gaara langsung lenyap dari pandangan. Ia pergi dengan pasirnya di udara meninggalkan kedua insan yang msih berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha.

Beberapa menit mereka isi dengan keheningan. Isak tangis Sakura sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Namun, gadis itu masih tidak melepaskan pelukannya di punggung pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu.

"…"

"…"

Siang berganti sore, mereka masih di posisi yang sama. Begitu sore berganti malam, dan keadaan yang sama seperti saat Sasuke dulu akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan bergumam, "Maaf."

Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berbalik pergi. Sebelum ia sempat pergi jauh, Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya dan menghempaskannya kepelukannya. Ke dada bidangnya. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya bisa diam dengan wajah sedikit merah. Tapi, ia tahu itu semua tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Maaf."

Apa yang didengarnya tadi?

"Maaf."

Sasuke meminta maaf padanya?

"Tolong jangan pergi."

"…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi."

"…"

"…"

"—Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura masih didekapan Sasuke.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

Sasuke membutuhkannya?

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Sasuke menyukainya? Itu pasti bohong.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu.."

Sasuke akhirnya mengungkapkan apa yang perasaannya rasakan. Ia curahkan semuanya pada gadis yang telah mengambil hatinya malam itu. Malam dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang dan taburan bintang-bintang. Malam dengan desiran angin yang menggoyahkan pertahanan daun-daun untuk tetap di rantingnya. Malam yang sama seperti dulu.

Tangan yang berada di kedua sisinya perlahan bergerak ke atas, memeluk pemuda itu. Sampai ia sudah benar-benar memeluk pemuda itu, semua yang selama ini ia rasakan salah, menjadi benar. Ia merasa semua ini benar. Ya, memang seharusnya ini yang sejak dulu ia lakukan.

Merengkuhnya.

Merengkuh pemuda itu.

"Hiks.."

Kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk pemuda itu dengan begitu erat. Seolah jika ia lepaskan, ia akan kehilangannya. Seolah apa yang sudah di rasanya benar, menjadi salah. Seolah.. Seolah.. Dan seolah..

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

Pernyataan cinta yang kedua kalinya gadis itu ucapkan pada pemuda itu di malam yang sama seperti dulu.

Pernyataan yang akhirnya pemuda itu terima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Takdir yang mereka jalani memang sulit dan penuh rintangan**

**Namun, karena kekuatan hati salah satu pihak**

**Lilitan benang merah yang sejak awal sudah mengikat mereka akhirnya menyatu**

**Mimpinya juga akhirnya terkabul**

**Mimpi sejak kecilnya**

**Mimpi seorang anak kecil yang masih polos**

**Mimpi untuk terus hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan**

**Jika dulu, mustahil**

**Sekarang, karena kekuatan hatinya**

**Semua menjadi mungkin**

**Akhirnya, akhirnya, dan akhirnya**

**Harapan seumur hidupnya**

**Terkabul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Hah.. Ini apa? Kenapa beberapa halaman terakhirnya jadi aneh ya? Gomen, minna, kalau ini jelek dan sedikit ku masukan Gaara dalam fic ini. Sebenarnya untuk jalan cerita juga agar akhirnya gak begitu terlalu biasa. Walau aku yakin, ini udah biasa juga. #halah

Tapi, semoga kalian suka. Dan semoga bisa diterima oleh juri-juri BTC IV yang dengan kenekatan dan menjajal tulisanku yang belum baik ini. Kritik dan sarannya sangat diperlukan minna~.

Akhir kata, Arigatou gozaimasu.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
